<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Professional Relations by WatsontheBasset</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295471">Professional Relations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatsontheBasset/pseuds/WatsontheBasset'>WatsontheBasset</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, dramione - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatsontheBasset/pseuds/WatsontheBasset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night in the office turns into a rekindling of sorts<br/>Dramione <br/>Work in progress<br/>Cross-posted on Fanfiction</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione stared at her desk, papers covering the entire surface. Sighing, she started organizing the files, placing them in her cabinet for the morning. She didn’t mind staying late; Crookshanks was always grumpy if he didn’t get fed on time but her work never seemed to stop. Working in the Ministry meant long hours, and very little reward. That didn’t bother Hermione though, knowing her work was making the muggle world safer was good enough. Figuring she was alone in the building, as it was well past the work day, she began humming an old muggle tune as she worked. Looking at her desk again, and then at the clock hovering on the wall, decided that the little she had cleaned up was good enough. Hermione sighed and grabbed her coat, heading toward her office door. Just as she put her hand on her door knob, the knob turned and the door opened. Taking her by surprise, she let out a small squeak and jumped back, nearly tripping on her coat stand. She looked up, and there stood a tall blond man, seemingly equally surprised at the brown eyed woman standing mere feet from him.<br/>	“I’m sorry, Granger, I didn’t realize you were still here.” His grey eyes stared directly into hers, unwavering.<br/>	“Oh, Malfoy, I was just leaving,” she sputtered, his striking grey eyes, unwavering, made her heart flutter. “Did you need something?” She was growing more frustrated with the effect that Malfoy’s presence had on her. He had certainly gotten more attractive since they had left school, which Hermione thought was ridiculous since he had always been the best looking boy in their year. Even his foul mouth and poor attitude couldn’t rob him of his good looks. <br/>	“Oh, yeah, Kinglsey said that you had the file for the cursed jewelry they found in Ireland, I was hoping I could take a look? It may help me with my case.” Malfoy’s eyes, still unwavering, seemed to glisten, the excitement of being an Auror suited him. Hermione was one of the few who had spoken up for him in his hearing, claiming him to be more than his circumstances. She was glad he had gotten out from underneath his father’s grasp, finally able to be his own person.<br/>	“Oh, of course.” Hermione said, stepping back, allowing Malfoy into her office. As he entered, she set her things back down in her chair and went back to her desk, searching for the files.<br/>	“You know, I never thought you’d be someone with a messy desk,” the blond wizard teased, his eyes sparkling, “I always assumed you were too uptight to have anything out of place.” Hermione could have sworn she saw a smile cross his face.<br/>	“Normally, it is,” she huffed, glaring at the taller male, “Contrary to popular belief, I’m not always perfect.” She rolled her eyes, still shuffling through papers.<br/>	“What? You mean to tell me that the Gryffindor Princess, Little Miss Know-it-all, isn’t perfect?” Malfoy feigned disbelief, putting his hand on his head, miming fainting.<br/>	“I said, always, I am most of the time,” Hermione shocked herself, realizing not only was she smiling at Malfoy, but could they even be friendly? After everything he put her through in school, and he’s being friendly? She finally found the files, and handed them to the grey eyed man.<br/>	“Thank you, Hermione” She stopped, holding her breath. Did Draco Malfoy just call her by her first name? Nonetheless, Malfoy’s voice was so smooth, Hermione was sure it would sweep her off her feet if she wasn’t careful. “Do you have any plans tonight? I wanted to maybe go over these files with you, maybe grab a drink?”<br/>	Hermione bit her lip, thinking about the possible consequences of going out to dinner with Draco Malfoy. He seemed to sense her hesitation, and followed with, “It’s not anything fancy, but I’ll pay.” He smiled again. Hermione smiled back at him, confused about who this person was, standing in front of her. He looked, smelled, and sounded like the Draco Malfoy she once knew. But the friendliness, the smiling? Hermione could only remember one time Draco Malfoy had smiled at her. That seemed like a lifetime ago, and even at his hearing when she spoke up for him, a nod of appreciation was the best she had gotten. Auror training seems to have gone well for him, Hermione couldn’t help but notice his toned arms through his rolled up shirt sleeves, or how well his pants fit around his toned ass. Pushing the thoughts out of her head she heard the words come out of her mouth, “Of course, only as long as you’re paying.” She was smiling at her former worst enemy, and she was beyond confused.</p><p> </p><p>	Hermione walked with Draco into the pub, his smell almost intoxicating. She couldn’t help but wonder what was going on with him, he’s obviously changed, but she couldn’t figure him out anymore. As they sat down on opposite sides of the booth, Draco ordered them drinks, much to Hermione’s irritation, he had picked her favorite drink for her, a blend of herbal tea and fire whiskey. <br/>	“How did you know I like that?” She asked, leaning back in her booth, crossing her arms.<br/>	Draco leaned forward, turning his body towards the inside of the booth and said, “I have a good memory,” winking at her as he leaned back into his seat. Hermione felt her heart flutter once again, face flushed.<br/>	Trying to divert the conversation, she pulled out the file and handed it to the admittedly handsome man across from her. “This is all I have so far. The necklace and the ring I have figured out and removed the curses from, the bracelet is proving to be more difficult though.” <br/>	She could feel Draco’s eyes staring at her as she took her drink, sipping on it trying to avoid his gaze. Finally, his eyes drifted downwards to the files she had handed him. He flipped through the pages, not looking at her when he caught her by surprise, “You know, I thought you would have been a Weasley by now.”<br/>	Taken back, she glared at the blond man across from her, “No, Ron and I broke it off a long time ago. The whole “world is ending” thing made us feel like we’d never get another chance at love, so we settled. We wanted different things out of life anyways. He wanted to settle down, have a family. I wanted to build my career.”<br/>	“So it wasn’t amicable?” Draco finally looked at her, his eyes seeming to stare into her soul.<br/>	Hermione was determined to hold his gaze, “What do you think? We really only see each other at those stupid fundraising events and charity things.” Draco maintained his gaze as he took a sip of his drink.. Hermione felt her cheeks flush, “So, any lady friends for you?”<br/>	Draco narrowed his eyes, annoyed by the question. “Nope, nothing for me, unless you count one night stands,” He winked at her again, and Hermione rolled her eyes at the handsome man. At least that hasn’t changed, she thought, a smile creeping onto her face.<br/>	“So what’s your case? How is this going to help you?” Hermione asked, leaning forward to better view the files herself. She noticed Draco’s breath hitch, he turned the files to allow her a better look. Draco was painfully aware of how great her chest looked in her work attire, much more form fitting than her old Hogwarts robes.<br/>	“We are looking into a ring of international jewelry thieves, supposedly they steal the jewelry, curse it, and ship it out to muggles. These items are hopefully another piece of the puzzle.” Draco regained focus, his eyes never leaving the page. <br/>	Hermione couldn’t help but smile. He was always vying with her for top student in their year, she assumed it frustrated him that a muggle born could keep up with him so easily. She leaned back and took another sip of her drink, feeling the warmth of the fire whiskey. The grey eyed Auror looked back at her, his eyes bold against the light blond of his hair. Hermione couldn’t stop her heart from fluttering, she had a question she was burning to ask him, though it would probably take a few more drinks for her to get there.<br/>	Draco seemed to be able to read her thoughts, “What’s on your mind, princess?” Hermione rolled her eyes, slightly amused and annoyed at his teasing.<br/>	“I’m just confused,” she admitted, after downing the rest of her drink for the courage she wanted, “Why are you being,” she paused, unsure of the word she was looking for, “pleasant, with me? I haven’t really seen you since the hearing. I know our past is complicated, but I figured that was all water under the bridge after what happened at the hearing.”<br/>	Draco leaned back in his seat, his eyes drifting, searching for an answer to her question. “Do you remember when we ran into each other in the Room of Requirement?”<br/>	Hermione smiled, “Yes,” Her mind drifted back to their sixth year at Hogwarts, it was a mere few weeks into the start of term, and she was already swamped with homework. She quickly grew tired of listening to Harry and Ron bicker about quidditch and their overall lack of concern with their studies. She left the Common Room and went in search of the Room of Requirement, looking for quiet solitude to focus. When she entered the Room, she was pleasantly surprised at the shape the Room had taken. It mimicked the flat her parents had rented out over summers long past, the small kitchenette to the left, a large red sofa in front of her, dividing the two rooms. She smiled fondly at the sight, and sat on the couch to begin studying. Soon, she was so lost in her studies, she almost didn’t notice the door open and a boy slip in, quickly slamming the door shut. The boy hadn’t noticed her, his forehead pressed into the closed door, it was obvious from the way his shoulders moved that he was crying. Hermione wasn’t sure what to do, the boy obviously hadn’t noticed her, and she wasn’t even sure who this boy in front of her was. After a second, she moved her parchment off her lap, in an effort to get up and comfort whomever had entered the room. At the sound of the parchment, the boy whipped around, fear shining in his eyes, his wand was raised, ready for a fight. Hermione put her hands up in surrender, mouth open in shock at who stood in front of her. “Malfoy?” She asked, keeping her hands up just in case. <br/>	“What are you doing here Granger!?” He exclaimed, anger replacing the fear he had felt just moments prior. “How do you know about this place?”<br/>	“Harry found it last term,” she said, “We held Dumbledore’s Army here.” Her arms still raised as she struggled to think of what to do.<br/>	“Get out,” He said, his eyes darting around the room, as if he was looking for something. “It’s not safe for you here.”<br/>	“What the hell does that mean, Malfoy?” Hermione asked indignantly. <br/>	Draco sighed, unsure of how the box worked, if someone could come through if the room wasn’t showing the place where he hid the box. Or worse, if she found out what he was trying to do, what he had to do. “It means, you shouldn’t come back here. Now, go!” He tried to add malice to his voice, but he was so tired, so stressed about his mission, how alone he was in it, how impossible this task seemed. <br/>	“In case you missed the tiny detail, Malfoy, but I was here first. So I’m not going anywhere.” She sat down with a humph and grabbed her parchment to begin working again.<br/>	Draco sighed, unsure of what to do about the stubborn muggle-born in front of him. His views had changed since his father had left He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named into their home, and had seen what he was capable of. In his mind, they were all human. Blood status was important, of course, but throughout his years learning with Hermione, he couldn’t help but think that muggleborns were just as capable. She was, as much as he hated it, best of their year in terms of grades, but almost just as important, she was kind, unafraid to stand up for what she believed in. After standing for a moment, he sat down in the comfortable chair next to the couch, his mind still reeling. <br/>	Hermione kept sneaking glances at the blonde sitting closer to her than she had ever seen. As much as she told herself her glances were to make sure that he wasn’t going to attack her while she wasn’t paying attention, she couldn’t help but admit how attractive he was, and how confused she was about their interaction. It was the first time they had interacted where he didn’t call her a Mudblood, and it seemed like he was trying to protect her from something. She tried to focus on her work, but the curiosity was killing her. “What are you trying to protect me from?” She asked finally, her words seemed loud in the silence between them.<br/>	Draco slowly looked over at the brunette witch across from him, his silver eyes met her brown ones as he thought of an answer to her question. “I can’t-, It doesn’t-,” He struggled for the best way to answer her.<br/>	“Malfoy, I’ve been helping Harry fight Voldemort for years now, I’m not afraid of him.” She noticed the way Draco cringed at the sound of Voldemort’s name, she couldn’t help but wonder if the Dark Lord had something to do with his need for the Room.<br/>	“You should be. You haven’t seen what he's done to the others.” Draco muttered, he glanced back up at her, her eyes soft with concern.<br/>	“I can help you, you know.” She said, “I can get you protection with the Order.”<br/>	“No, you can’t. He’ll kill my mother. What he’s asked me to do - it's impossible.” Draco sighed, tilting his head back, fighting back tears.<br/>	“Nothing is impossible Malfoy.” Hermione said, “Here.” Draco looked over at her and was shocked to see her standing beside him, handing him a glass of firewhiskey. “Tell me about it.”<br/>	Draco just looked at her, “Where did you get this?” Sitting up normally so that he could take the glass. <br/>	Hermione smiled, pulling a bottle out of her bag, “Everyone’s got their secrets.”<br/>	“Wait, tell me yours first.” Draco said. He couldn’t believe Hermione, the perfect, rule-abiding person she is, would have snuck firewhiskey into Hogwarts. <br/>	“I have some friends,” She said, taking a sip of her drink. “Helps with the nightmares.” She couldn’t look at the blonde across from her, her eyes drifting across the room. “and now it’s your turn.”<br/>	Draco couldn’t help but stare at the brunette girl, he felt saddened by the words she had said, knowing his family had played a large role in her pain, and would continue to do so. <br/>	“That’s a conversation for another time.” He said, taking a sip of the drink she had handed him. It certainly was more harsh that he was used to, sneaking drinks at his house meant drinking something a little more refined.<br/>	“Fine, I’ll ask you something else.” Hermione said, finally looking back at the grey eyed boy. “What do you want to do with your life? Assuming we don’t get murdered before we graduate.” She rolled her eyes, the return of Voldemort had made her more cynical, though she couldn’t share that side of her with Harry or Ron, she knew it was much more probable that one or all three of them wouldn’t survive their quest to take down Voldemort.<br/>	Draco snorted into his glass, caught off guard by the level of bluntness in her statement. He took another sip before answering her. “I’d like to be a Healer. I’ve always been good at Potions, and it’s something I can usually do alone.” He didn’t look at the bushy haired girl, hoping she didn’t catch on to the loneliness in his voice. <br/>	“You would be a good Healer,” Hermione admitted, raising her glass to the blonde, “I’ll drink to that.” She quickly downed the rest of her drink, much to Draco’s surprise. He couldn’t help but smile at her. She seemed so much more human than he had ever seen her. He was admittedly attracted to her brains, but the more he got to study her, the more he realized just how attractive she was. Hermione coughed harshly, the burn of the firewhiskey apparently underestimated by the witch across from him. “God, I hate this straight.” She laughed, “Much better with tea.” She said matter-of-factly as she poured another glass. Draco smirked, “Didn’t realize you were such a connoisseur.”<br/>“Shut up, Malfoy. Finish your drink, surely you won’t let me out drink you.” she said, her eyes sparkling, the usual harshness from her was gone, Draco couldn’t help but wonder what kind of drunk Hermione was.  He tipped his head back, finishing the rest of his drink and handing her the glass for another. Their hands brushed as she handed him the glass back, their eyes locking as they touched, both blushing and quickly looking away. “So,” Hermione said, putting away her parchment so as to not get firewhiskey on them, “Your turn.” She sat back, crossing her legs as she did so. <br/>	Draco couldn’t take his eyes off the brunette, his brain struggling to think of something to ask her. “What do you want to do with your life?” He asked finally, his heart beating fast in his chest.<br/>“Well,” Hermione said, swirling her drink, “Probably something in law, whether it be magical or muggle. I just want to help right the wrongs of the system. It’s incredibly unfair for those seen as ‘less-than’.” She drank again, taking half the liquid in the glass in her mouth.<br/>Draco nodded, he knew there were injustices everywhere in the wizarding world, but he never felt like he could actually do anything about it, so there was no need to try. He was struggling to keep up with the pace the witch had set, not that he was going to say no to any alcohol she put in front of him. It was a nice escape from everything that was going on. <br/>Hermione smiled at Draco, her face starting to get flushed as she continued drinking. “Harry thinks you’re a Death Eater. Are you?”<br/>Draco’s heart stopped, he hadn’t been prepared for that one, although the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. “Pass.” He said simply, trying to not show his unease through body language.<br/>“So you are, but you don’t like it.” Hermione said nonchalantly, pouring herself yet another. Draco just stared at her, unsure of what to say. She got up, topping off Draco’s glass. <br/>The two continued to drink, asking questions, getting to know each other for the first time. By the fourth drink, Hermione had taken off her outer robes, revealing her form fitting shirt and the tiny shorts she wore underneath. Hermione felt Draco’s eyes on her, “It gets so hot in the girls dorms,” She said, “Don't want to overheat.” Draco nodded in agreement, not sure how to respond to that, although the tightness in his pants said otherwise. It was amazing how much the robes hid, Draco never thought Hermione Granger would have a body like that. He was drunk enough that he couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering to her chest, her breasts enunciated by the tight, low cut shirt she was wearing. Hermione smirked, “Eyes are up here Malfoy,” She giggled at him and Draco swore he felt his heart was going to beat out of his chest, was he seriously crushing on Hermione Granger? He couldn’t believe it, but the reaction his body was giving left little room for debate.<br/>Draco coughed, shifting in his seat, “Um, you a virgin?” He asked, trying to seem nonchalant. <br/>Hermione choked on her drink, “What?” She exclaimed, “I am not drunk enough to answer that” She grinned at the boy, her cheeks flushed from the warmth of the firewhiskey. <br/>“So you are, you just don’t like it.” Draco smirked back, throwing her words back at her.<br/>Hermione glared playfully at the blond. “Not true. Do you remember who I went to the Yule Ball with?” <br/>Draco spat out the sip he had arrogantly taken after his comment. “You can’t be serious! You fucked Victor Krum!?” Hermione shrugged, her sheepish smile made Draco’s stomach flip. “Holy shit Granger, I’m impressed. Let me guess, once, maybe twice and then he left and you wrote to each other once or twice over the summer, and haven't spoken since?” <br/>Hermione nodded, finishing her drink, “That’s not fair though, everyone knows you’re the Slytherin Sex God. Pansy can’t keep her mouth shut about anything.”<br/>Draco rolled his eyes, “That was once, obviously a mistake, but at least my reputation is good.” His eyes met her brown eyes and he couldn’t help but smile. “She’s the most annoying girl in Hogwarts, wont leave me the fuck alone.”<br/>“Wow Malfoy, you turn into a sailor when you’re drunk.” Hermione giggled again, “You know, you can come sit on the couch with me, would make getting you refills easier.” She avoided eye contact with him, hoping he wouldn’t read too much into what she was saying, but it was obvious by how quickly he got up that he definitely did, and was interested. The two sat on opposite ends on the couch, slowly moving closer together under the pretense of being closer to the bottle. The bottle was nearly empty before Draco had the courage to turn and look at the Gryffindor next to him.<br/>“You know,” Hermione said, her words starting to slur slightly, “You Slytherins aren’t half bad.” She smiled softly at the blond, her eyes locked onto his. <br/>“I was beginning to think that  about you Gryffindors.” Draco said, returning her smile. He leaned forward towards her, the smell of firewhiskey heavy in the air between them. Hermione tilted her head, and met him in the middle, their lips crashing together. Hermione’s eyes closed, it had been too long since she had kissed anyone, much less had a kiss that felt like this. Her hand reached up, running her fingers through Malfoy’s soft blond hair. Draco grabbed her waist, swiping his tongue across her lips, clearly asking for entrance. She moaned as she let him in, his tongue swirling with hers as they kissed. His grip on her waist tightened as she moaned, and he moved forward, guiding her to lay back on the couch. His mouth moved from hers to her neck, leaving feverish love bites as he crossed her neck. His other hand slid up her shirt, massaging her breast over her bra. Hermione moaned again, arching her back as his kisses moved toward her mouth again. He paused for a moment above her, looking directly into her eyes, and then kissed her again. His firm abs felt amazing as she brushed her hand across them, moving from his hair towards his pants. She undid his belt with ease, slipping her hand into his pants. She moaned again, feeling his large hard member though his underwear. Draco stopped kissing her, tilting his head back at the pleasure she was giving him. He looked back down at her leaning down to kiss her again. Hermione suddenly stopped, pulling her hand away and moving her face away from Malfoy’s. “I’m sorry, Malfoy. I can’t.” She said, “It’s not you, it just-” She stopped, unsure of how to say what she wanted to. <br/>Draco climbed off her, smiling sadly at her, “I’m a Death Eater, and I’m supposed to hate you and now we just had a great snog and now you don’t know what to do?”<br/>Hermione looked at him and nodded, “Yeah, pretty much.” <br/>Draco snorted, “I know, I was almost there myself. I must say though, you’re a much better kisser than I would have thought.” He smirked at her, hoping she could hear the gentle tease in his voice.<br/>Hermione rolled her eyes at him. “Whatever, Malfoy. If you want or need my help in the future, you know where to find me,” She said as she got up, grabbing her bag. “See you around,” She turned to leave, but Draco grabbed her hand.<br/>“Thank you, Hermione.”Draco said softly, kissing her hand softly. Hermione’s heart stopped, Malfoy had just called her by her first name, and it made her knickers more wet than they already were. She smiled and nodded at him, unsure of what to say, turned and left, her mind reeling after what had just happened. Every time she went back to the Room of Requirement, she secretly hoped he would show up, but it seemed as though he never took her up on her offer. They simply shared stolen glances in their shared classes, neither one sure what to say to each other, neither wanting to make the first move. </p><p> </p><p>Draco’s shoulders relaxed. “Thank you for the files, Granger, may I keep them for the time being?”<br/>	Hermione shrugged, “Only if you help me with the bracelet.” She felt herself smile at the man across from her and her heart raced. Hermione couldn’t remember the last time a boy had made her feel like this. Ron had been soothing, comfortable; Draco Malfoy made her feel like she was invincible.<br/>	“Thank you for the drinks Malfoy, I’d better get going.” Hermione said, conflicted about actually wanting to leave. She was frustrated with herself, annoyed with the fact that Draco Malfoy was the one eliciting these emotions from her, even after the trip down memory lane.<br/>	“Leaving so soon, princess?” Hermione could have sworn she saw a flash of sadness flicker through his eyes.<br/>	“You know how the Ministry is, one minute late and you’ve got a hearing on punctuality you have to attend,” Hermione said, rolling her eyes.<br/>	“Then allow me to walk you home,” Draco said, standing up and offering his arm to the caramel haired woman.<br/>	Hermione sighed, allowing Malfoy to help her up. She smoothed out her skirt, putting her coat on and walked out the door, Draco Malfoy on her arm.</p><p>	As they approached her door, she turned to face him, “Thank you again, Malfoy.” Smiling at the blond man on the step below her, “I hope the files will be helpful.”<br/>	“Anytime, Granger.” Draco smiled at her, his eyes lingering on her lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow then? At work I mean.”<br/>	Hermione felt her face blush, “Of course,” She turned and unlocked her door, she glanced back at the handsome blond man, “Good night.”<br/>	“Night,” He replied, smiling back at the beautiful woman walking away from him. Draco wanted nothing more than to follow her into her house, to be close to her. But he knew better, she needed time. He sighed as he turned back to go to his flat. Hermione shut the door behind her, leaning up against the door, head back. She wanted nothing more than to invite him in. She knew it was a bad idea, she didn’t know what would happen, but she couldn’t deny the feelings she felt anymore. She sighed, making up her mind, turned and opened the door. Draco had walked a few doors down, in the direction Hermione assumed was his flat. “Draco!” Hermione called, waving her arm to get his attention. The tall blond man turned around and looked at her, a slight smirk on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The reason for the E rating comes next chapter ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione walked into the kitchen, leaving the door cracked so that Draco could let himself in. She grabbed some of the wine she had been saving, figuring now would be as good a time as any, grabbed two glasses, and walked back towards the door. <br/>	“Honey, I’m home!” Draco jokingly called out, shutting the door behind him.<br/>	Hermione laughed, walking up to him and handing him a glass. “And here’s your glass of wine, darling.” She smiled at the tall blond and walked into the living area, sitting on the couch and opening the wine. “So, how was your day?” She asked sarcastically, filling up Draco’s glass.<br/>	“Oh, you know the Ministry, lots of bureaucracy, not a lot of action.” He took the glass and smirked at the brunette, “How was yours?”<br/>	Hermione took a sip of her wine, “Incredibly dull, until an old classmate invited me out for drinks.” She couldn’t hide her giggles at their joking; she couldn’t help the feelings that were pouring back into her, ones she had hidden for so long. She couldn’t fathom the troubles that would have come up had Draco and her pursued something back then, much less the pain they both would have felt if Voldemort had found out about them. She almost shuddered at the thought, bringing her focus back to the blond, attractive man in front of her. <br/>	“So,” Draco said, leaning back on the comfortable sofa, “Why didn’t you go into law?”<br/>	Hermione sighed, thinking back to what all had happened right after the war, “Well,” she paused again, taking another sip to buy her some time. “I guess I decided that the Ministry needed more help, the whole system was corrupt, frankly, still kind of is. I thought I could be more useful breaking curses and doing more of the ‘boring office work’, makes me feel like I’m in a magical version of an old cop movie I used to watch with my dad.” She smiled fondly at the memories, staring into her glass.<br/>	Draco nodded, not entirely understanding what she had meant, but agreed with her comments about the Ministry. After the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the whole system was proved to be inadequate, as too many of the Dark Lord’s followers held too many high ranking positions. “So,” he heard Hermione say, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, “Why didn’t you become a Healer?”<br/>	Draco snorted, unable to hide his amusement. “Well, for one, not many people would hire me, even after the hearing,” He took a large swig of his wine, “the Ministry thought that it would be good PR to hire me as an Auror, and while it wasn’t my first choice, I feel like I’m righting some of my wrongs, in a way.”<br/>	It was Hermione’s turn to nod, agreeing with his statement. “At least we’re both enjoying it.” She smiled at him, wondering if his lips still felt as smooth as they did all those years ago. Draco smiled at the young woman next to him, so much time had passed since the last time they had a chance to talk like this, actually get to know each other. The two chatted as they finished their glasses, Hermione getting refills on their drinks.<br/>	“You know, Granger, I never really got a chance to thank you for your offer back then.” Draco said, swirling the wine in his glass. “It was very bold of you, and it made me actually get help. Snape already knew what I was doing, but he took the fall for the larger part of it. So, as a thank you, let me take you out to dinner.” He couldn’t look the attractive witch in the eye as he asked her, still not sure if he was reading too much into their current situation or not.<br/>	Hermione smiled to herself, leaning back on the arm of the sofa, “Draco Malfoy, did you just ask me on a date?”<br/>	Draco’s eyes shot over at the woman next to him, feigning confidence, he replied, “If that’s what you want it to be-”<br/>	“Yes,” Hermione said, cutting the grey eyed man off. “That sounds nice.”<br/>	Draco breathed a sigh of relief, finishing his glass “Okay, good. This time, it will be fancy.” He flashed his trademark smirk at her, “ Thank you for the wine, Granger.” He said, placing his empty glass on the coffee table and standing up, “But as you said earlier, the Ministry is awful about people being late. I’ll pick you up here tomorrow night then? 8 o’clock?” <br/>	“Yes, that will work,” Hermione said, getting up to walk him out the door, honestly disappointed he was leaving. As they reached the door, the two just stood there, Hermione looked into the grey eyes of the man in front of her, noticing how soft they looked compared to the harshness she was used to seeing in them.<br/>	“Well,” Draco said, sighing, “Good night.”<br/>	Hermione smiled at the man, “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she leaned up and kissed his cheek, her lips grazing the stubble he had let grow in his face. Draco’s cheeks blushed involuntarily as he opened the door, knowing if he stayed a moment longer, he was not going home at all. He waved at her as he walked down her stairs, walking back towards his flat. He hadn’t realized how close the two of them lived, that only a few blocks had separated them from each other for so long. He let out a long sigh, his spirits high as he walked home, thinking about their dinner date for tomorrow, and what may possibly come of it.<br/>	Hermione watched him walk for a moment, then shut the door, saddened by his leaving, but genuinely excited at the prospect of her date tomorrow. Her mind was racing as she put away their glasses and the rest of the wine, determined to pick out an outfit before she went to bed.  </p><p> </p><p>	Hermione constantly checked the clock, anxious for 5 o’clock to arrive so she could go home and start getting ready. She had the whole thing planned out, how long she could shower, how long she had to spend on her makeup. She wanted to look good, but not like she was trying too hard. She didn’t want to draw attention to herself, knowing she was still in the spotlight even a few years after the war. She thought about telling Ginny about her date, though she knew that Ginny was home with baby James, she didn’t want to intrude with her silly girl talk. She smiled to herself as she noticed the clock on the wall, giving her thirty minutes to finish her work. It was going to be the first time in months that Hermione was leaving on time, it stuck her as odd. For once she had a reason to leave on time, to give herself a break from the constant drone of work. Ironically, even with her line of work, today had been the slowest day she could remember. As soon as the clock chimed at five, she got up, grabbing her things. She raced home, hopping in the shower. Crookshanks purred, weaving between her legs as she styled her hair into waves. Using a mixture of muggle and magical hair gels to achieve a much sleeker look, she sighed, satisfied with the finished look. She brushed on some light eyeshadow on, using magic to draw on some eyeliner. She put on some blush and painted her lips with a soft pink, accentuating her natural look. She stared in the mirror at herself, thinking back to the last time she had taken the time to make herself look this nice. Work was something she didn’t feel the need to dress up for, she didn’t see the need to take time out of her morning to do this every day, especially not when it took hours. Satisfied with her look, she walked into her bedroom wrapped in a towel and looked at the dress she had laid out on the bed this morning. The dress she had picked out was a sleek, silver, floor length gown; form fitting, but not too tight. The slit in the skirt was a little high, though Hermione couldn’t help thinking what Draco’s reaction would be when he saw her in it. She put on the silver gown and looked in the mirror again, smoothing out a few wrinkles as she stared. There was a knock at the door and her heart nearly beat out of her chest. Nervously, she ran her hand over her hair again as she walked towards the door, putting on her red high heels as she walked. She opened the door to find Draco Malfoy, standing there with a small bouquet of red roses. She smiled at him and motioned him to come inside. <br/>	“Thank you Malfoy, these are beautiful.” She said, conjuring a vase and placing it on the coffee table in the living area. <br/>	“You look amazing,” Malfoy said, unable to take his eyes off the gorgeous woman in front of him as she bent down, placing the flowers on the vase. He wondered how long it had taken her to calm her hair. His heart was racing at the sight of his old classmate in front of him.<br/>	Hermione blushed, taking the time to look the blond over. He was wearing a tight emerald green dress shirt, with nice black pants and matching suit jacket. “You don’t look too bad yourself,” Hermione said looking up at the taller blond. “Shall we go?” She asked.<br/>	“I’ll lead the way, princess.” He winked at her and offered her his arm. Hermione couldn’t stop the smile cross her face. She was frustrated with her body’s reaction to the way he called her princess, the wetness in her thong alerting her to the obvious attraction she felt towards the blond standing in front of her. She took his arm and they Apparated to the restaurant. Hermione opened her eyes, and couldn’t help but let out a gasp of admiration. The decor of the restaurant was incredible. There were several glass chandeliers, sparkling in the brilliant light. The dark wood of the tables perfectly accented the white tile laid on the floor, black streaks moved and swirled on the tile, like a river flowing through them. Hermione had never seen anything like it, it hadn’t occurred to her that such a thing would exist. Draco looked down at the witch beside him, smiling at her. <br/>	“Draco, this is incredible!” She said, still gazing around the restaurant. <br/>	“I’m glad you like it,” He said with a wink to her, leading her towards the front desk. The waitress took them to their seat, laying menus in front of them.<br/>	Hermione’s heart stopped as she looked at the prices. She wouldn’t dream of spending this kind of money on a night out, though it was apparent that Draco didn’t seem to mind at all. The waitress returned, bringing them a bottle of wine and taking their meal orders. Much to Hermione’s irritation, Draco had ordered for her yet again. “Trust me,” he said, “I know the best dishes here, you wont be disappointed.” He flashed his trademark wink at her, making her roll her eyes at him, though she couldn’t keep the smile off her face.<br/>	“So, how was your day at work?” She asked, taking a sip of the wine. “Have you had time to work on the files I gave you?” <br/>	“I haven’t had time to look at them, during work hours, if I’m being honest.” Draco said, his grey eyes sparkling in the light. “Although, I do have a few ideas.”<br/>	“Being an Auror suits you, Draco.” Hermione placed her hand on the blond’s across from her. “I’m looking forward to working on those files with you.”<br/>	Draco’s mouth opened to say something back to her, but was cut off by someone speaking behind his date.<br/>	“Hermione!?” The brunette woman turned in her seat to see Ron Wealsey behind her, with Lavender Brown by his side.<br/>	“Hello, Ronald.” Hermione said, looking back at Malfoy, rolling her eyes.<br/>	“What the hell are you doing here with Malfoy?” Ron said, his voice raising in anger.<br/>	“I could ask you the same thing about her,” Hermione snipped back, anger rising in her chest.<br/>	“I think you’re making a mistake,” Ron said, clearly outraged. “I’m not on a date with a Death Eater.”<br/>	Hermione stood up, walking towards the red haired man. “You have no right to call him that, Ronald. You have no idea what he went through, you have no idea who he is now. Leave us alone.” Her hands were shaking as she spoke. She didn’t want to cause a scene in this nice restaurant, but she wasn’t going to let Ron walk all over her.<br/>	“What happened to you Hermione?” Ron asked, “You used to be so smart.” He shook his head at her. “Come on, Lavender.” He put his arm around the blond woman’s waist and they walked back towards the entrance. Lavender looked back at the brunette woman, glaring at her. Hermione let out a deep breath, still shaking from the anger and adrenaline. <br/>	“I’m sorry about that,” Hermione said, sitting back down next at the table. “He doesn’t know his fucking place. I can’t believe he’d make a scene in a place like this.”<br/>	“Wow, Granger,” Draco said, “I don't think I’ve heard you curse before.” He joked at her, putting his hand over hers. “It’s not your fault. If I had known he’d be here, we would have gone somewhere else.”<br/>	Hermione smiled weakly at the blond, “I know, thank you.” <br/>Draco noticed the change in her posture, the way she held herself back in light of what had happened. “We can leave, if you want to.”<br/>	“No, I’m okay,” Hermione promised, smiling at the blond across from her. “It seems like Ron has a way of ruining everything, it's so infuriating.” She sighed, taking a sip of her wine to help ease her anger.<br/>Malfoy stared at the woman across from him, entranced by her beauty. He could barely think straight with her next to him. “I can take care of that, if you want.” He looked into her eyes, hoping she could see what he meant.<br/>Hermione laughed, “Draco, it’s fine. You know I can take care of myself.”<br/>Draco nodded, unsatisfied with her answer. He was on decent terms with Potter, as he worked in the same department. The two of them had even gone on a few missions together and everything seemed fine. Weasley was the only one he could never be on good terms with. After the interaction he just saw, there was no way they could be. He was too protective of Hermione for that to ever be okay with him.<br/>The waiter brought out their meals, and much to Hermione’s irritation, Draco was right; her order was delicious, and it paired perfectly with the Sauvignon Blanc Draco had ordered at the beginning of the meal. The pair ate their meals and chatted about work at the Ministry when the bill came. Draco quickly snatched the bill, pulling out a small bag of coins for the waiter. Hermione huffed, “Come on Draco, at least let me pay my part.”<br/>Draco smiled at her, “No way, princess. One of the few useful things my father taught me was how to treat a lady, and I don’t plan on forgetting that.” He got up, offering his hand to the brilliant witch. She took his hand gracefully, allowing him to guide her back to the front of the restaurant. <br/>“Would you do me the honor of accompanying me back to my flat?” Draco asked.<br/>	Hermione smiled at the taller man, “Sure.” The pair walked out of the restaurant, arm in arm, and Draco Apparated them back to his flat. Once again, Hermione was amazed at the decor. It was certainly minimalistic, though very refined. The flat was huge, easily twice the size of hers. She couldn’t stop her gasp of amazement as she looked into the living area, seeing a large bookshelf, floor to ceiling of books. She walked towards it, unable to control herself. Hermione ran her fingers across the wood of the shelf, eyeing the titles of the books as she went. To her surprise, there was a mixture of muggle and magical books mixed together. Draco leaned against the wall, watching her admire his collection. He couldn’t help but smile at her reaction; everything she did made him smile. <br/>	“Like what you see?” He asked, smirking at the woman as she turned towards his voice.<br/>	“I didn’t know you read muggle books,” Hermione replied, blushing at the blond.<br/>	“I didn’t until after the hearing. I never had the chance.” He walked over to her, putting his hand on Hermione’s waist as he moved around her, grabbing a book off the shelf. Hermione’s breath hitched, caught off guard by the sudden touch. She was mildly irritated with how her body had reacted to his touch, her knickers already wet from a simple graze of his hand. Draco grabbed a book off the shelf, handing it to her. “Have you read this?”<br/>	The curly haired witch took the book, looking at the spine, “Sherlock Holmes? Of course, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle is one of my favorites.” She beamed up at the taller blond. <br/>	Draco couldn’t help himself, he took a step closer to her, putting his hand back on her waist. “I haven’t been entirely honest with you, Hermione.”<br/>	“What do you mean?” Hermione asked, brow furrowed in confusion.<br/>	“Ever since that night in the Room of Requirement, I haven’t been able to get you out of my head. Everywhere I turn, no matter what I’m doing, something reminds me of you. It took me longer than I care to admit to be able to have the courage to act on it. You are so incredible Hermione. Everything about you, your mind, your heart, I can’t stop thinking about you.”<br/>	Hermione’s cheeks flushed. She looked into his grey eyes, she recognized the softness in them; it was the same look he had given her all those years ago. She leaned up into him, crashing her lips into his. Draco froze, in the time he had planned that, he hadn’t thought about this as a reaction. He quickly snapped out of his haze, kissing her back with the same amount of passion she had given him. The blond cupped her face in his other hand as their tongues intertwined. The witch pulled away from him for a moment, staring up into his eyes, “Thank you, Draco. You don’t know what that means to me.” She pulled him back in, her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his body up against hers. She moaned as his hand found its way into her hair, no longer caring about how she looked. She could feel his hard member through their clothes, glad that they were feeling the same way about their situation. Draco’s hand found the slit in her dress, reaching up and around to cup her ass. She leaned her head back in pleasure, his lips moving on to her neck. Hermione stumbled backwards slightly, losing her balance in her heels. The brunette giggled a bit to herself, leaning down to take them off. Draco stopped her, grabbing her hand and leading her to his bedroom, sitting her down on the bed. The wizard knelt down in front of her, taking her shoes off for her. He looked up at her, his eyes dark with arousal as he kissed her calf up to her knee. Hermione bit her lip, unwilling to admit how much the blond turned her on. She grabbed his arm, pulling him up to her level and kissed him again. Draco’s hand found her thigh, gripping it tightly as his teeth gently pulled at her bottom lip. Hermione moaned, louder than she had anticipated. Her whole body yearned for his touch, everything he did made it worse. <br/>	“Take it off.” Draco said, his voice low and rough.<br/>	Hermione looked up at him, “Wow, bossy much?” She was mildly shocked at how much his comment had turned her on. The low tones of his voice and the firm command he had given her sent shivers up her spine. Her previous experiences had left her wanting, though she wasn’t sure what she was missing. Was this it? She got up, unzipping her dress, letting it fall to the floor. Draco just stared at her, being so close to this witch wearing so little was practically a dream come true. <br/>	“Good girl,” Draco whispered in her ear as his hand grazed the front of her emerald thong. Hermione’s knees practically gave out on her. Between his tease and his voice, she wasn’t sure how long she’d be able to last like this. It hadn’t taken her long to pick out what she was going to wear underneath her dress, she knew the dark emerald green complimented her skin tone. It was just an added bonus that they were once his house colors. He started kissing her neck when she heard him whisper, “Did you wear these for me?” His voice still deep and gruff in her ear, his hand now massaging her supple ass. <br/>	Hermione could barely think. She simply nodded, leaning forward so that Draco could support some of her weight. <br/>	“I asked you a question, princess.” Draco said, pulling his face away to look her in the eyes. Hermione froze, she suddenly felt embarrassed, as if she just realized her state of undress. <br/>	“Um, yes.” She muttered, wrapping her arms across her bare stomach and looked at the ground. <br/>	Draco’s hand cupped her chin, raising her chin to look into her eyes. “You look amazing, don’t feel like you have to hide yourself from me.” He kissed her sweetly, just long enough to get his point across. “Before this goes any further, I want to know what your limits are.” His grey eyes seemed to bore holes in her. <br/>	“What do you mean?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper, unsure of what was happening.<br/>	“What are your limits?” Draco asked again, adding some clarification when he saw the look of confusion still on her face. “What do you like, not like…?” His voice drifted off as he saw her brow furrow, like she still didn’t understand.<br/>	“I’m still not sure what you’re getting at?” She admitted, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.<br/>	Draco sighed, running his fingers through his blond hair. “ Come here,” he said, grabbing her wrist and leading her to his closet. He opened the door, revealing a walk-in closet, perfectly organized. He led her to some drawers in the shelving, pulling the top drawer open. Hermione couldn’t stifle a gasp. Her hands reached up to run her fingers across a few of the items. She turned and looked at Draco, confusion and wonder etched in her expression. “What is this?” She asked him, her eyes locked on his.<br/>	Draco just stared at her, unsure of how to start. “They’re toys.” He said simply, pulling out some restraints. “These are so you can’t wiggle too much,” he winked at her, though by the look on her face, she still didn’t register what was happening. “This is for me to spank you with,” He commented as he pulled out a whip. He almost laughed as Hermione reached up, touching the strips of leather dangling in front of her. He thought about pulling out some clamps, but decided this was enough to simply introduce her to the idea for now. He looked at her, it was obvious her mind was reeling. “Have you used any of this before?” He asked her, drawing her attention back on himself.<br/>	Hermione bit her lip, “No,” she admitted, “I’ve never used anything really.”<br/>	Draco’s head tilted, “Really? What about when you touch yourself?” <br/>	Hermione turned a shade of crimson that would have made Godric Gryffindor proud, “I don’t-”<br/>	Draco’s eyes widened, “You don’t?”<br/>	Hermione shook her head, unsure of what to say in her embarrassment. It was Draco’s turn to be caught up in his thoughts. He had just assumed she was at least mildly experienced, given how she had reacted to him in the room. He figured it was safe to spring this on her. This wasn’t how he had imagined tonight going. “Well, in that case, I guess we are just going to have to find out.” He kept pulling out more items, walked back into the bedroom and laid them on the bed. <br/>	“Draco,” Hermione started hesitantly, “I’m not sure about this.”<br/>	“I know,” Draco said, walking back to her and wrapping his hand around her waist. “I’m laying these out so you can look at them, ask questions, see what you’re interested in.” He kissed her hair, leading her back to the bed. The brunette witch stood there and stared for a moment, unsure of where to start. <br/>	“Why does it look like all of these cause pain?” She asked, not looking at the taller blond next to her. <br/>	Draco couldn’t hold back his laughter. “Because they do.” He brushed her hair back behind her ear. “The goal isn’t the pain, per se, not for me at least. For me, it’s about the control. The need to be in control of something. My goal isn’t to actually harm you, but you’d be surprised at the amount of pleasure that comes from a slight bit of pain.”<br/>	Hermione finally looked up at him, her heart racing. “So, what’s my role in this?”<br/>	“Your role is the ‘submissive’, or sub; you obey. You listen and do without question.” Draco locked his eyes onto hers. He hadn’t expected these kinds of questions from her, he thought she’d be more intrigued with the toys. “This is more of a muggle thing actually.” He said, looking back at his bed, littered with the sex toys. “There aren’t a lot of wizarding books on this, but I have a few muggle ones if you’d like to read up on the topic.” He offered to her, knowing she was more comfortable doing her own research. <br/>	Hermione nodded, her eyes back on the toys. She walked up down the bed, running her hand across the toys. Unsure of how to say what she wanted to. “I,” she started, “I don’t know what to say.” She said, her voice barely above a whisper. She felt the blond man walk up behind her, grabbing her hand in his. <br/>	“I know it’s a lot to take in, and if I’m being honest, I thought you would be more experienced in this. The way you reacted to me earlier, I thought you already knew about this kind of thing.”<br/>	Hermione turned to face him, keeping their hands intertwined, “I always had normal sex,” she admitted, staring at the floor. “I think I’d like to read those books you were talking about before we do any of this.”<br/>	“Of course, princess,” Draco said, brushing her hair behind her ear. “Here,” the blond pulled his hand out of hers, walking to the dresser on the opposite wall of the bedroom. He opened a drawer, pulling out two books. “Take as long as you need,” said the blond, handing her the books. “Ask me any questions if you need.” <br/>	The witch looked up at him, her eyes locking onto his grey ones. “Thank you,” she whispered, taking the books from him. “I guess I’d better go.” <br/>	A frown flashed across Draco’s face for a moment, then he sighed, “If you’d like,” His hand wrapped around her waist, his fingers brushing the top seam of her thong. “You’re more than welcome to stay.”<br/>	Hermione smiled at him, “You can’t just hand me books for research and expect me to not want to immediately go home and read them.”<br/>	Draco’s eyes sparkled as he laughed, “You’re right, I should have known better.” He kissed her again, bringing her bottom lip into his mouth, grazing his teeth across it as he pulled away. Hermione’s breath caught in her throat, she wasn’t sure how she was falling so fast for her old classmate. Maybe it was the continuous surprises, or perhaps the intoxicating way he made her feel. Whatever the reason, she was falling hard and fast. She turned from him to grab her dress, unable to hide the smile on her face. Once she was back in the dress, she sat on the edge of the bed and put on her heels. Draco leaned against the dresser, watching her redress. He wanted nothing more than to stop her, to make her stay with him, but he knew this is what she needed. He had finally admitted to himself that he had been in love with this amazing witch since that night in their sixth year, and now he was worried he would push her away with this new development. Should he have waited to tell her about this? He pushed the thoughts out of his head as she stood, walking back towards him. <br/>	“Thank you for tonight, Draco.” She said sweetly, bringing her hand up to his cheek. “I had a great time.”<br/>	“It was my pleasure,” He replied, pulling her hand away and kissing it the same way he had that night all those years ago. “Owl me when you’re done reading?” He was thankful that today was a Friday, meaning she would have plenty of time to read the books he had lent her. <br/>	“Of course.” She kissed him, not having to reach up as far to reach his lips. The pair walked back out to Draco’s living area, and the taller wizard grabbed the box of Floo powder. She smiled at him, grabbing a small handful of the fine powder. “Have a good night,” She said, stepping into the Floo.<br/>	“You too, princess.” Draco flashed his smirk at her one last time as she disappeared into the green flames. He let out a sigh, sitting down on the arm of the sofa behind him. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he had fucked this up, yet again. He was going to push her away with this, there was no way to continue this relationship if she wasn’t interested in his kinks. Not that he wouldn’t try, but he had a sinking feeling that she wouldn’t want to keep him from enjoying his kinks, even if it meant losing her. His hands shook as he walked back into his room, putting the toys away. Draco’s mind continued to race as he laid on the bed, still fully dressed, unable to stop the different horrible scenarios that were running through his head.</p><p> </p><p>	Hermione stumbled slightly out of the Floo, her balance thrown off by her heels. She quickly got ready for bed, putting the books on her nightstand as she wiped the makeup off her face. Her eyes kept drifting to the books, as if they’d catch fire simply by being in her room. She wasn’t sure what to make of the night’s developments. Sure, she hadn’t been entirely satisfied in her previous relationships, and if she was being honest, she thought the problem was more about her being unable to voice what she wanted. Maybe it was, maybe this would be a way for her to give up control in a set environment with someone she trusted. Maybe this was exactly what she needed. She sighed, walking back into the room in her comfy pajamas. She climbed into bed. Crookshanks jumped up to join her, curling up by her thigh. She began to pet him absent-mindedly as she grabbed the first book, hesitant to begin reading. She held her breath as she opened to the first page, letting it out slowly as she began to read. Time flew by as she read, Crookshanks had fallen asleep beside her hours ago by the time she finished the first book. “Holy shit,” she muttered to herself as she set the book down, leaning her head back against the headboard. This was overwhelming, there was so much to learn about, so many questions she had about what she had just read. It seemed like the whole experience was more about the two parties involved, there were no set rules. Hermione reached over, careful not to wake her sleeping cat, and grabbed some parchment and a self-inking quill and wrote down her questions. They were mostly about what Draco liked, how he got into this. She paused, looking over at the second book. She glanced at the clock, acknowledging the late hour, but choosing to ignore it, knowing her mind wouldn’t let her sleep until she had at least a few of her questions answered. To her delight, the second book was more in depth, going into some of the reasonings behind the desire for this kind of kink. It explained that while everyone was different, most of the participants were in search of control, or lack thereof. Hermione gasped quietly, realizing that Draco must feel like he had no control of his life, like everything was dictated for him. His life had been controlled by Voldemort and his father for his entire life, even after the war, he couldn’t even get the job he really wanted because the world had decided for him that he ‘wasn’t the kind of person’ they wanted to hire. He wasn’t in control of his own life. She found herself thinking that she was in the same boat, everyone around her expected her to take charge, that because she was the ‘brightest witch of her age’ and because she was ‘part of the Golden Trio’, she had to be in constant control of her life, nothing was allowed to be out of place. She was expected to be perfect. She found herself thinking it would be really nice to have someone else take control in that setting. She was always expected to make decisions, which she usually did without complaint, but Draco was different. She found herself wanting to give into him. She thought about the few interactions she had had with Draco in the past two days. He had always ordered for her, he had easily commanded her attention, never letting her mind wander. The way his voice sounded as he commanded her to take off her dress, that was all part of this. She blinked rapidly, her mind finally starting to grasp why Draco had thought she was already comfortable with this whole world. She silently cursed her body for knowing what she wanted before she could even acknowledge it. <br/>The idea of pain had never really been something she was too keen on, especially after the night at Malfoy Manor, she involuntarily shuttered at the thought. But she couldn’t help but be intrigued by this whole new world Draco had laid out in front of her. She was worried about how she would react to him being the one to bring her that pain, with the different toys that she had seen. The idea of the whip and restraints didn’t bother her so much as the clamps did, she couldn’t wrap her head around those. She thought about Draco’s question, when he asked her if she ever masterbated. Of course everyone had needs, but she had never really done that herself. She had been single for a while, but thankfully there were plenty of bachelors in muggle London that didn’t know her, and that were plenty willing to have a one night stand. There was no need for her to service herself that way. Her mind began to wander as she finished the second book. She couldn’t get the image out of her head of what her first sexual encounter with Draco would look like. Resigning herself to the idea that she would definitely be dreaming about this tonight, she finally let herself fall asleep, the books and her questions on her bedside table. She would owl Draco in the morning, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this one is shorter, next one will be longer, promise!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione sat on the edge of Draco’s bed, her clothes scattered around the floor. Draco came out of the closet with a whip in one hand, his old Slytherin tie in the other. He walked over to the brunette witch, taking her hands in his, “Do you trust me?” he whispered, his lips grazing her ear.<br/>
“Yes.” She whispered back, turning to kiss the blond next to her. He pulled away and smirked at her.<br/>
“Not yet, princess.” Draco said to her, easily moving her body toward the center of the bed, his body now positioned over hers. He grabbed her hands, tying them together with his old tie. He placed the whip beside him as he got up off of her. “Don’t move.” he commanded, his voice low and firm. Hermione’s body trembled slightly, her nerves and excitement getting the better of her. Malfoy got undressed, leaving on only his boxers. He couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful witch on his bed. He never would have dreamed Hermione would be willing to do this, but here they were. He grabbed the whip, dragging the ends lightly over Hermione’s stomach. She groaned, slightly irritated with his teasing. She looked up into Malfoy’s eyes, they were dark with arousal. She bit her lip subconsciously, wanting nothing more than to have his lips on hers again. The blond flashed a smirk at her as he ran the whip over her nipples, teasing her once again. Hermione arched her back at the pleasure, her body already aching for more. Her eyes drifted down to the whip, the sight of the leather sent shivers up her spine.<br/>
“Roll over.” Draco said, motioning her to roll towards him. Hermione paused for a moment then followed his instructions, nervous for the pain she knew was coming. Draco leaned down, his face even with hers. “Let me know if it’s too much,” he said, kissing her forehead as he disappeared from her vision. Hermione didn’t reply, simply holding her breath in anticipation. The whip came down with a loud crack, the brunette flinched away from the anticipated pain. It really wasn’t as bad as the sound made it out to be. Draco’s hand massaged her ass, helping ease the pain from the leather strips. He waited a few moments, then hit her again, the crack of the whip deafening in the quiet room. Hermione couldn’t stop a moan escape from her mouth. She tried to turn to get a better look at Draco, but he stopped her. “No, princess. Be a good girl for me and stay where you are. “ Hermione’s cheeks flushed, she was never fond of being told off, but it was different with him, something about his voice drove her crazy. The warm pool at the pit of her stomach told her exactly how she felt about their shared words, she hadn’t predicted that being told off by the muscular blond would turn her on, though she was glad she was wrong. Crack! The whip came down on her again, harder this time, pulling her out of her thoughts. The witch winced, her face buried in the sheets to prevent Draco from noticing. His hand massaged her again, moving in circles around the spot that Hermione knew was bright pink. Malfoy’s hand moved from her ass, grabbing her hips and guiding her to prop herself up on her knees, her arms pinned beneath her chest. Hermione’s breath hitched, unsure of what was happening next. She jumped slightly as she felt Draco's warm hand run across her ass, moving slowly towards her wet folds. She gasped audibly as Draco ran a finger over her clit, the tease causing her to twitch. She heard him snicker at her reaction. If Hermione wasn’t as turned on as she was, the whole interaction would have made her mad. Draco began rubbing circles around her clit, causing her to moan and push her hips back towards him in search of more pleasure. “Have you been a good girl for me, princess?” Draco asked, teasing her entrance with a finger from his other hand. Hermione nodded, unable to form words at the amount of overwhelming pleasure she was experiencing. Draco stopped suddenly, lightly pinching her clit to get the brunette’s attention. “I asked you a question.” He said, his voice almost sounded angry, the low tones and seriousness made Hermione quiver.<br/>
“Yes,” she replied quietly, Her eyes wide from the sudden shock of the light pain.<br/>
“Yes, what.” Draco said, pinching her slightly harder.<br/>
“Yes, sir.” she nearly cried out as the pain coursed through her body.<br/>
“Thank you,” Draco said, rolling her back over onto her back so she could see him, moving her arms so that her hands were above her head. He leaned down, giving her a quick kiss before returning to circling her clit. A loud gasp came from Hermione as she arched her back, glad to have the pleasure return. His movements quickened as he took one of her nipples in his mouth, running his tongue over the sensitive area. Hermione moaned loudly, all of this pleasure was almost overwhelming as she neared her climax.<br/>
“Draco, I’m going to-” Her sentence was cut off by her screams of pleasure as she came, her whole body shaking from the waves of pleasure crashing over her body.<br/>
“You are a good girl,” Draco said, guiding her through her orgasm. He stopped for just a moment, pulling off his boxers in one swift motion. The blond centered himself over her, positioning himself at her entrance. He leaned forward, kissing her feverishly as he rocked his hips forward, burying himself in her. Hermione gasped, his large cock filling her completely.<br/>
“Fuck, Draco!” She exclaimed. In the years she had thought about them doing this, she never imagined it would feel this good. He pumped himself in and out of her, quickly picking up his pace. Hermione screamed again in pleasure, her whole body aching for another release. She moved her arms towards Draco, trying to reach his head to pull him in for another kiss. With his Seeker reflexes, Draco quickly pinned her arms down, his face directly above hers.<br/>
“I told you not to move,” He growled, his voice quiet but gruff. Hermione tried to push back against his grip on her arms, but he wasn’t budging. His eyes stayed locked on hers, the grey in them the darkest Hermione had ever seen. Between the pressure on her arms and the way his cock felt inside her, Hermione knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. Evidently, Draco could tell as he leaned in for another passionate kiss, only pulling away to whisper, “Come for me again, princess,” in her ear as he gently bit her lobe.<br/>
Immediately, the waves crashed around Hermione again, her legs gripping onto Malfoy’s sides, her screams of his name echoing around his flat. Draco came undone with her, filling her to the brim with his come. The pair laid there breathless for a moment, Draco kissing her quickly before pulling himself out of her. He grabbed his wand and cleaned them both up, muttering a contraceptive charm on the brunette as well. He leant over Hermione, untying her hands. She slowly sat up, still unable to catch her breath. The witch ran her hands through her hair, slowly standing up to grab her clothes. Draco put away the toys, watching her gather up her things as he returned to the room. There was a pang of sadness in his chest, he realized he never wanted her to leave.<br/>
“Stay for a while?” Draco asked, walking up towards the pretty witch. “It’s getting late, you may as well stay here for the night.”<br/>
Hermione smiled up at the blond, “It’s okay, I should probably go. I’m pretty tired, I should get some sleep.” Draco stopped her, putting his hands on her waist.<br/>
“Please, stay with me tonight?” he asked, looking down into her brilliant brown eyes, hoping she could see how much this would mean to him.<br/>
“Fine,” Hermione said, putting her clothes in a pile on the floor. She caressed his face in her hands, letting him lead her back to the bed. The pair got under the covers, her head resting on Draco’s chest.<br/>
“So, how did you like it?” Draco asked as he ran his fingers through her curly hair.<br/>
“It was incredible,” she said, wrapping her arm around him tightly. “I’ve never had anything like it.”<br/>
Draco kissed her forehead and soon they were fast asleep.</p><p>Hermione shot out of bed, her heart racing. Sunlight was lazily drifting through the windows. She looked around, confused. She was in her room? How did she get here? She shook her head, trying to clear the grogginess. She looked over at her bedside table, her parchment of questions and the two books Draco had lent her were still there. “Holy shit. Was that all a dream?” She asked herself, rubbing her face and running her hands through her knotted hair. “It felt so real.” She walked into the bathroom, washing her face and brushing her teeth. Everything she did felt off, like she was still dreaming. She got dressed, debating on what to do next. She wanted to ask Malfoy if he had had a dream too, but it would be weird if she brought it up and he didn’t. Shaking her head again, Hermione decided she was just going to go over to Draco’s with her questions, hoping she wouldn’t interrupt anything. Her soft pink sundress flowed around her as she picked up her books and parchment, stepping into the Floo and heading over to Draco’s flat.<br/>
Draco stood in the kitchen, munching on an apple when he heard the sound of the Floo, followed by a quiet, “Malfoy?” He immediately recognized that as Hermione’s voice and headed towards his fireplace.<br/>
“Morning, Granger, how did you sleep?” He asked her, mildly irritated by her sudden intrusion. Though once he caught a glimpse of her, he couldn’t be too mad. The dress she was wearing hugged her breasts perfectly, showing off her shape but not too much skin. The skirt flitted around her thighs, giving her legs a long sleek look. The soft pink color perfectly accentuated the light tan she had, making Hermione look like she was glowing. Draco’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the books in her arm.<br/>
“I slept okay,” Hermione said, avoiding eye contact with him. “Listen, I know this is going to sound weird, but I have to ask.” She took a deep breath, finally looking into his grey eyes. “Did you have a dream last night?” Draco simply nodded, unsure of where she was going with this question. She smiled weakly, drawing his attention back to the books in her arms.<br/>
“Oh? Good dream, then?” He asked hopefully.<br/>
“You could say that,” Hermione smiled at him, hoping he caught on to what she was suggesting.<br/>
“Care to share?” Draco asked, motioning her to follow him into the kitchen.<br/>
“Um,” the brunette started, her cheeks flushing. Why did Draco always make her blush? “It was about the books.” She offered, hoping that would stop the questions.<br/>
“Ah,” Draco said, nodding. He offered to take the books from her arms. “Didn’t dream of me then?” He teased, winking at the witch in front of him.<br/>
“I think you were more of the star of the show.” She offered him the books, suddenly very aware of the graze of his fingers on her arm.<br/>
Draco smirked at her again, “Already dreaming of me, eh? Surely that’s a good sign.” His heart beat uncontrollably at her response, he was hoping he was hiding his elation at her comment. He figured it was much too soon in whatever it was they had going on to admit just how much he was in love with her already.<br/>
Hermione smacked his arm playfully, “Don’t get such a big head. What was your dream about.”<br/>
“Oh, you know, normal stuff.” Draco didn’t want to admit he had an incredible dream of shagging her, surely that wouldn’t go over well.<br/>
Hermione rolled her eyes. “Well, since you don’t want to actually answer me, I do have a few questions about what I read last night.”<br/>
“Go ahead,” Draco motioned for her to keep going as they walked into the living area, sitting on opposite ends of the couch.<br/>
“Well, I guess it’s not terribly relevant, but how did you get into this?” Hermione asked, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.<br/>
Draco leaned back in his seat, unsure of how to answer her question. “Well, shortly after my hearing, I decided to immerse myself in the muggle world a bit. I never took muggle studies, as my father wouldn’t have allowed it. I decided I was done being the asshole he raised me to be, I guess. As I was wandering around muggle London one night, I decided to get a drink in this pub. It was pretty run down on the outside, didn’t look too busy. So, I went in and it was a kinky bar. The waitresses dressed in all leather, rooms in the back for you and your partner to have filthy kinky sex in. I almost walked out, when a girl came up to me, started a conversation. She started flirting with me and we had a short fling. She introduced me to all of this.” He paused, motioning to the books. “We broke it off because she wanted me to be a sub and I just couldn’t. So I read up on the topic, and went back, had a short fling with a sub there, and here we are today.”<br/>
Hermione stared at the man across from her. She never would have thought that Draco Malfoy of all people would be interested in muggles, much less go out into their world. She couldn’t believe Draco actually went into a muggle bar, better yet, had sex with multiple muggles. It seemed like a totally different person was talking to her. “Oh, okay.” Hermione stated simply. She wasn’t sure what kind of answer she was expecting, but the one she got certainly wasn’t it.<br/>
“Did you have any other questions?” Draco asked, his eyes struggling to stay focused on the witch’s eyes and not wander down to her perky breasts, or her tiny waist, or down to her perfectly tan thighs.<br/>
“Well,” Hermione said, opening the second book and flipping through it. “This book talks a lot about boundaries and things like that. If we did this, would I be your sub all the time? Would it just be in the bedroom? I guess I’m just figuring out where we would draw the line.”<br/>
Draco smirked at her, he didn’t think these would be the questions she was asking. Apparently he had underestimated her need to know everything she could about a topic, though looking back on their years in school, he really should have known better. “We can start with just in the bedroom, if you’d like.” He offered, trying to gauge her reaction. “If we feel the need to change that later, we can.”<br/>
Hermione nodded, satisfied with his answer. “I’m in.” She said simply, looking directly at Draco for the first time today.<br/>
Draco looked at her quizzically, “I’m sorry, what?”<br/>
“I’m in.” She repeated, “I want to try this out. I’m interested. Though we will need to go over toys and what not, but I’m in.”<br/>
Draco’s heart was beating so loudly, he was sure Hermione could hear it. He was certain this would turn out to be the end of this short fling, he never would have imagined that the witch in front of him would be interested in this. It seemed like he underestimated her yet again. He tried to hide his excitement, simply nodding, “Okay, then. I will ask one thing of you.”<br/>
Hermione looked at him and tilted her head slightly, “Okay?”<br/>
“I only ask that we keep this exclusively between us, that we don’t see anyone else.” Draco said seriously, “Also, probably best that we don’t tell anyone about the nature of this as well, the wizarding world wouldn’t understand.”<br/>
Hermione nodded beaming at the blond across from her, “It's a deal then Draco.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione stared into the bright grey eyes of the man in front of her. She really couldn’t believe she was doing this, much less with Draco Malfoy. Even after their run in her sixth year, she never thought they would get the chance to be anything more than just a childhood secret. She had never told anyone about it, not even Ginny, fearing her friend wouldn’t understand what had happened between her and the former Slytherin. She felt the need to be closer to the blond, the length of the couch seemed much too far away. The conversation had lulled, her fingers fiddling with the edge of her dress in the silence. <br/>	“So,” Draco asked, “You hungry? I know a good place to grab lunch.” His mouth formed a smile, his eyes glistening.<br/>	“That sounds great.” Hermione had barely noticed the pangs of hunger in her stomach until he had said something. There was something about the way Draco looked at her that made her forget about everything else. <br/>	The pair walked out into muggle London, the warmth of the midday summer sun seemed to melt away Hermione’s worries. Draco led her to a small sandwich shop, holding the door for the witch. The pair ate lunch, chatting, laughing, flirting. After they were done, Draco grabbed Hermione’s hand as they walked out, thanking the employee as they left. Hermione’s heart fluttered at his touch, a brilliant smile etched into her face. The blond led her to another store, smirking at her before she walked in. Hermione’s mouth dropped. She had been too busy chatting with Draco to notice where they were. The lady behind the counter glanced up at the two of them, and went back to her book, obviously uninterested in the patrons who had just entered the shop. Hermione spun around to face the blond behind her. “Really? A sex shop?” She asked him, already feeling uncomfortable in the racy store. <br/>	“Well, yeah.” Draco said, pushing past her and leading her to the back wall of the small store. “You said you don’t masterbate, so I’m here to help with that.”<br/>	Hermione glared at the blond. “What does that have to do with anything? If you do your job, I shouldn’t have to worry about that.”<br/>	Draco laughed, “Granger, please. How am I supposed to know what you like if you don’t?”<br/>	Hermione rolled her eyes, huffing and turning away from the wizard in front of her. As much as she hated it, she knew he was right. “Whatever.”<br/>	Draco put his arm around her shoulder, steering her to face the wall. “Okay, here’s some options for dildos. You can get ones that vibrate, ones that are life-like, what do you think?”<br/>	Hermione shifted her weight, clearly uncomfortable. “I don’t know?” <br/>	Draco chuckled slightly, his voice was suddenly very quiet and close to her ear. “Pick something out, princess.”<br/>	Hermione shivered slightly, she hated how he could get her to do whatever he wanted simply by teasing her. Her eyes wandered up and down the row of phallic shapes. “They all look the same.” She started, pacing down the aisle to get a better look at a few of the items. <br/>	“Well, yeah.” Draco said, watching the brunette pace. “They’re all supposed to look like dicks.”<br/>	Hermione playfully glared at the blond, swatting his arm. “You know what I meant. Here, what about this one?” She handed Draco a box, he turned it over, reading the label. <br/>	“You want a blue one?” Draco asked, teasing her.<br/>	“The skin colored ones weird me out.” Hermione admitted, taking the box from the taller man. “I like that it vibrates, I think.”<br/>	“Okay then, let's get this one.” Draco said, taking her hand once again to lead her to the front. <br/>	“Malfoy, you don’t have to buy this for me. I have my own money.” Hermione said indignantly, slightly frustrated with the attractive man in front of her.<br/>	“I know you do princess, but I’m asking you to get it, so I’m paying for it.” Draco said simply, taking the box and placing it on the counter. The woman rang the pair up, placing the item in a black unmarked bag. <br/>	When they were back outside, Draco placed his hand on her hip as they walked, Hermione making sure to pay attention to the stores they were passing this time. <br/>	“Do you have a muggle phone? Or one of their bigger things, that open and close?” Draco asked her as they walked.<br/>	“A laptop?” Hermione offered.<br/>	“Yes! One of those?” Draco finished, slightly squeezing her hip as a thank you.<br/>	“I have a muggle phone?” Hermione said, turning to look up at the blond. After restoring her parents' memories, Hermione had gotten a phone to help her family keep in touch, Her parents hadn’t wanted to move back to London, saying they enjoyed Australia more, so they video chat once a week to keep in touch. <br/>	“Good.” Draco said, lightly tickling her side as he spoke. “I want you to look up what kind of videos you like and send them to me.” <br/>	Hermione looked up at the taller man walking beside her. What is going on? She thought, There’s no way I’m going to send him porn! <br/>	Draco looked down at her, “It will help me, knowing what you like and what turns you on.” His eyes bore into hers as they stopped walking. Hermione’s brown eyes narrowed in confusion. <br/>	“So, I have to find out what kind of porn I like and send it to you?” Hermione asked, crossing her arms in front of her. “That seems a little much, Malfoy.”<br/>	Draco took her hand, “Give me your phone.” He said simply, the tone of his voice dominating her attention.<br/>	Hermione huffed at the blond, keeping her arms crossed and glared at the wizard. “And if I say no?” As much as she was attracted to him, he still hadn’t lost the mild abrasiveness of his words, like he was expecting her to give into his every demand. She couldn’t believe what he had asked her to do, surely it wasn’t that important.<br/>	Draco quickly closed the small gap between the couple, his face close to hers. He had moved so fast, Hermione reached for her wand out of instinct, only lowering her hand when his lips pressed against hers. Hermione’s anger was quickly swept away by the passion in the kiss. His hand found it’s way up onto the base of her neck, holding her to him. Draco pulled away, keeping his hand there as he stared into her eyes. “As part of our arraignment, it is very important for me to know what you like and don’t like, Granger. I can’t give you the most satisfaction if I don't know what that is.” He explained, “If you’re uncomfortable with it, then we need to find another solution. We can’t keep things like this from each other if our situation is going to work. It’s my job to make your experience a good one, Granger. Making me guess will greatly deter your enjoyment.” Draco’s grey eyes shone at her, his brow slightly furrowed in frustration. “I need you to understand that.”<br/>	Hermione sighed, letting herself relax, “If you had led with that, I may not have reacted the way I did,” she informed him, turning away from him to continue walking. “I am not used to this, Malfoy. I’m not used to porn, to whatever this bondage, sub/dom thing is. I don’t understand it yet. You need to take that into consideration.” Draco quickly caught up to the pace she had set as they continued down the street, unsure of where they were headed. <br/>	“I know, I should have taken that into account.” Draco admitted, easing his hand into hers. “Where are we going?” <br/>	“I don’t know,” Hermione admitted, “I just started walking.”<br/>	“Well, let's head back to my place,” Draco suggested, “I can show you some places to find the videos.”<br/>	Hermione playfully rolled her eyes at the blond next to her. “Fine.”<br/>	The pair quickly found their way back to Malfoy’s flat, the small walk they had taken to get back seemed to have cooled her irritation with the stunning man.<br/>	“Here,” Draco offered her his muggle cellphone. “Put your number in and I’ll send you some sites.”<br/>	“Okay,” Hermione replied, entering the number. “When did you become so good with muggle technology?”<br/>	“Well, it’s hard to have muggle relationships without a way to communicate,” Draco shrugged, not wanting to offer more about the situation.<br/>	“Oh,” Hermione nodded, “Did they think it was weird you didn’t have one at first?”<br/>	Draco glared at the brunette. “Yeah, I guess. I was able to shit-talk my way through it though.”<br/>	Hermione smiled at the thought of Draco trying to shit talk his way through that conversation. Dropping the subject, Hermione heard a buzz in her bag, fishing out the muggle phone and opening up the message Draco had sent her. “Well, thank you for the nice walk, Malfoy, but I’d better get going, I have to get my flat ready for tomorrow.”<br/>	“Oh?” Draco asked, pulling the brunette closer to him, his arms around her waist.<br/>	“Yeah, Harry and Ginny are coming over, I said I’d make them lunch as an excuse to see baby James.” Hermione slipped her arms around Draco’s neck, leaning back slightly to be able to talk to the blond better.<br/>	“Well, have fun,” Draco said, ignoring the sharp pain of jealousy growing in his chest. “Don’t forget to send me those videos,” He reminded her gently as he leaned in, capturing her lips in his. Hermione moaned slightly, kissing Malfoy back with more passion than he was anticipating. A smile crept onto his face as he pulled away, the sight of the woman in front of him was something he never wanted to forget. “You look beautiful today,” He said, kissing her forehead and walking her back to the Floo.<br/>	Hermione blushed, dipping her head down in embarrassment. “Thank you, Malfoy.” She stepped into the fireplace, “I’ll see when I get around to those videos.” She said, beaming at the blond.<br/>	“Don’t make me wait too long!” Draco said, smirking at the witch as she disappeared into the bright green flames. He sighed, walking back into the kitchen, his arms holding himself up as he leaned on the counter. “What have I gotten myself into?” He asked himself as he pressed his forehead into the cool stone of the countertop. “You’re going to fuck this up, you always do.” He reminded himself as he stood there, the horrors of his mind flashing before him. He couldn’t stop the horrible images of what her face would look like as she left him, or what the pain of watching her leave for the last time would feel like. He could feel his chest tighten out of fear, his breathing was quick and shallow as he tried to calm himself down. He could hear her voice yelling at him, “You’re a Death Eater, Malfoy, I could never love you.” “You’re such a mess, Malfoy, no wonder no one wants to keep you around.” “This was all just some sex, never anything more. How could it be more? Everyone hates you.” Draco sank to the floor, his head in his hands as he shook, tears streaming down his face. </p><p> </p><p>	Hermione walked into her flat, her purse and the black bag in her hands. “Hi, Crookshanks,” Hermione said as she leaned down to pet her orange cat. She placed her things down and started cleaning up, making sure everything was okay for the morning. Should I say anything to Ginny? She thought as she picked up the living room. Maybe I’ll just keep it vague, not mention who. I’m sure she will tell Harry, which is fine, though I’m not sure what he’d think about whatever Malfoy and I have going on. Hermione soon became wrapped up in her thoughts, absentmindedly cleaning as she moved about her flat. She was jerked out of her thoughts as her eyes fell onto the black bag on the coffee table. Sighing she pulled the box out of the bag, turning it over in her hand to re-read the label. “What the hell am I doing, Crookshanks?” She asked as she sat down on the couch, her mind starting to race again. Rolling her eyes, she got up, grabbing her phone and walking into her bedroom. Deciding she was done cleaning, she sat on her bed, her feet dangling off the edge slightly. Opening the package, Hermione pulled out the blue item. She turned it over in her hands, getting a feel for the weight and the softness of the silicone. Hermione tossed the box in the bottom drawer of her bedside table, now unsure of what to do with herself. Opening the text message from Draco, Hermione clicked on the first link, sending her to a page full of videos. She blushed, suddenly feeling self conscious about what she was about to do. She propped herself up against the headboard of her bed, sifting through the incredible amount of videos on the site Draco had sent. I wonder how often he does this? I have no idea what I’m even looking for here. Deciding on the most normal category she could find, and selected a video. Watching the video made her uncomfortable, like it was wrong to be watching these two people. Hermione rationalized that the video wouldn’t be on the site if it wasn’t meant to be watched, though she was still uncomfortable. She quickly grew frustrated, knowing this wouldn’t turn her on any. She browsed the other categories, deciding on something ever so slightly less normal. As she began to watch, her teeth grazed over her bottom lip. The blue dildo beside her seemed to call to her as she felt herself getting more and more turned on by the sight in front of her. Hermione quickly found the vibrate function, rubbing circles around her clit as she watched. A loud moan escaped her mouth as the male in the video began to drag his tongue over the woman’s clit. She had always assumed that would feel good, though she had yet to experience that for herself. She felt herself get closer to her climax, begging her body to give her the release she desired. The waves crashed over her as the dark haired woman in the video screamed, both of their bodies shaking as they climaxed. Hermione gasped for breath, the power of her orgasm overwhelming. I don’t think I’ve ever orgasmed that hard, fuck. She thought to herself as she moved the blue item down towards her lips, easing it into her. There’s no way I can tell Malfoy he was right, shit. Her thoughts were cut off by the pleasure she was feeling and the images in front of her. The woman’s body was striking, the air of confidence she had seemed to hold her attention better than anything else in the video. A second woman walked into frame, her long red hair instantly catching Hermione’s attention. Hermione paused, for a split second, she was expecting Ginny’s face when the woman turned around. Hemrione stopped what she was doing, sitting up quickly. Her breathing was ragged as she stared at the video, making sure that she wasn’t watching some video of Ginny and another couple. After a few moments, Hermione concluded that it wasn’t Ginny in the video and returned to her new toy. I mean, it’s not like I wanted it to be Ginny, it just scared me, Hermione thought to herself as she inserted the phallic object inside of her. Keeping the vibrate function on, Hermione pumped the toy in and out of her as she felt her walls beginning to tighten on the object. “Fuck,” Hermione muttered under her breath as she felt herself nearing another orgams. The red haired girl had positioned herself over the man’s face, facing the dark haired woman who was riding the cock of the man beneath them. Covering her mouth, Hermione finally orgasmed again, having to tighten the grip on her toy to force herself to keep going, guiding herself through her own orgasm. Breathing heavily, Hermione tilted her head back, pulling the blue object out of her and setting it beside her. Hermione’s mind started to turn as she came down from her high. Why did that turn me on so much? She thought as she placed the blue cock into the drawer with the box, getting up and going to the bathroom to get herself ready for bed. I guess I should send this to Draco, she begrudgingly grabbed her phone again, copying the link and sending it to the blond. She climbed back into her bed, ready to call it a night when her phone went off, the bright light of the screen illuminating her dark room. She picked it up, slightly cringing away from the bright light. </p><p>A threesome video? Thats surprising. </p><p>You’re not the only one full of surprises, Malfoy. Hermione replied, sending a good night text with a promise to get in touch after the Potter’s had left, she finally allowed herself to drift off to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>	The morning came quickly, Hermione rushing to get ready and get lunch ready before her friends arrived through the Floo. Just as she put the chicken in the over, she heard Ginny’s voice from her living room, “Hermione?”<br/>	“Ginny!” Hermione exclaimed, walking into her living area and giving a hug to her best friend. “How are you!?” <br/>	“Oh, as good as I can be with this one keeping me up all night.” She said sarcastically, motioning to the three month old in Harry’s arms. <br/>	Hermione hugged Harry, planting a kiss on baby James’ head. “But he’s so cute, Ginny How could you be upset with him when he’s got such a cute face?” Hermione asked jokingly. <br/>	Baby James looked up at her, his eyes wandering around the forgein space. <br/>	“Thanks for having us, ‘Mione.” Harry said, passing the baby to Hermione, noting the look in her eyes as she cooed at the infant. <br/>	“Oh of course!” Hermione said, looking away from the baby. “What?” She asked the couple who were giving her looks. <br/>	“You’re just good with babies, that’s all,” Ginny said, flashing a wicked smile at the brunette as she walked into the kitchen, following the smell of the chicken. “Aww, Hermione, these flowers are beautiful! Where’d you get them?”<br/>	“Um, well,” Hermione started, following her into the other room. “I may have had a date.” She could feel her face flush as she turned away from Ginny, feigning looking at the baby rather than face her friend. <br/>	“HERMIONE GRANGER!” Ginny shrieked, “This is your first date since breaking up with my brother, and you don’t tell me anything!? When was it? WHo was it with? How did it go? Are you going to see him again?”<br/>	“Ginny, slow down.” Harry said, laughing as he entered the room. “But really, Hermione, you had a date?” he looked at her quizzically, “I thought you said you weren’t interested in anyone.”<br/>	“Well, I wasn’t.” Hermione answered Harry, “But, it did go well, and I’m hoping to see him again soon, we had a date Friday, and we saw each other again Saturday. I’m not really sure what’s happening but I think I really like him.” Hermione answered, avoiding the major question.<br/>	“But,” Ginny said, eyeing up the brunette across from her, “You didn’t answer who it was with.”<br/>	Hermione wished she had thought to put the flowers somewhere else, she wasn’t ready for her friends to know. What if they reacted like Ron did? “Um, I’m not sure I want to make it public yet, we haven’t really talked about that yet.” Hermione said, dodging the question.<br/>	“‘Mione, you can tell us, we’re not the press.” Harry said laughing. “If you’re not sure about it, can you tell us if he’s treating you right? Also, do we know him?”<br/>	Hermione sighed, smiling at her friend. “Yes, Harry, he’s treating me very well. Better than I feel I deserve honestly. You do know him, kind of.” Hermione said, which was technically true, they did know who he was, not the man he had become. <br/>	“Well, that’s good enough for me.” Harry said, offering to take back baby James as the timer for the meal went off. Hermione handed back the infant, taking the meal out and began serving up plates. She could feel Ginny’s eyes on her as she worked, knowing that Ginny was trying to figure out who she had gone on a date with. Hermione wanted to be honest, to tell her friend what was going on, but she was so worried. There were so many variables, and it wasn’t like her and Malfoy were super serious or anything, it had just been one date so far, who knows what would happen next? Who was she kidding, Hermione knew she was falling fast, maybe it was better just to tell them. Sighing to herself, Hermione handed the pair their plates, offering to set James in the high chair Harry has transfigured for him. They began eating, chatting about work and what life was like with the new baby. Hermione took their plates as they finished up, chuckling to herself as she heard Harry talk to baby James. Ginny came over to help with the dishes, filling the sink with water. “So, he’s a Slytherin, isn’t he?”<br/>	Hermione stopped in her tracks, “What?”<br/>	“Your date, he’s a Slytherin.” Ginny repeated, not looking at her friend as she began cleaning.<br/>	“Um,” Hermione started, unsure of how to answer the red head’s question. “Yeah,” she finally admitted.<br/>	“Let me guess, changed since the war, wants a fresh start, blah blah blah?” Ginny turned and smiled at Hermione. “You don’t have to be ashamed, I’m just glad you’re finally over Ron, he was an asshole to you anyway.”<br/>	“Ginny,” Hermione said, placing her hand on Ginny’s arm. “It’s not like he was alone on that, I wasn’t the greatest to him either. And yeah, Malfoy’s been really really good to me.”<br/>	“Wait, Malfoy!?” Harry bellowed from the other room, scaring baby James who started crying.<br/>	Hermione blushed, Oh fuck me, Hermione thought as she turned to the dark haired boys sitting at her table. “Um, yeah.” She smiled weakly at her friend.<br/>	“Jesus, that’s why Ron was so upset Friday night.” Harry said, soothing the infant in his arms.<br/>	“You saw him?” Hermione asked.<br/>	“Yeah, Lavender dropped him off with us, apparently she thought we could deal with a very drunk Ron and an infant.” Harry said, rolling his eyes. “He kept going on about how he saw you on a date, I thought he was just rambling. I figured it was his drunken way of coping with a fight him and Lavender had or something.”<br/>	“Oh, no, he definitely saw us. He walked out really quickly after I didn’t let him walk all over me.” Hermione said, returning to her dishes to keep her hands busy. She noticed Ginny smiling wickedly at her. “What?” <br/>	“Well, why don’t you and Malfoy come have dinner with us next Sunday?” Ginny offered, putting her arm around Hermione’s shoulders. The brunette just stared at her friend, unsure of how to respond.<br/>	“Um, I’ll check with him and get back to you?” Hermione offered, unsure of what Ginny was playing at.<br/>	“It will be great, I promise I’ll play nice as long as he does.” Ginny flashed her signature smile, and Hermione knew she was planning something.<br/>	“Maybe you should have been in Slytherin, Gin,” Hermione said playfully, “You always have something up your sleeve.”<br/>	“Hermione, honey, I’m not planning anything.” Ginny said sweetly, batting her eyes at the brunette. <br/>	The three of them laughed together, the sounds echoing slightly throughout her flat. Hermione felt happy, like she was at home, and she found herself hoping Malfoy could fit into this too. She really did like him. More than she ever thought possible. Soon the dishes were clean, and the Potters were ready to go. Hermione walked with them to the Floo.<br/>	“Owl me when you have an answer?” Ginny asked, hugging her friend goodbye. <br/>	“Of course,” Hermione answered, waving bye to baby James. “Talk with you soon!” She called out as the small family disappeared from her apartment.<br/>	That went well. Hermione thought to herself as she walked back into her bedroom, grabbing her phone to get a hold of Malfoy. I hope Malfoy won’t be mad I told them. Maybe he will actually enjoy having lunch with them next week.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>